


When we were Kids

by EmeryldLuk



Series: Lily/Phoebe [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Flufftober2019, Picnic, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Lily and Phoebe are on a romantic picnic date





	When we were Kids

The sun shone bright in the open sky, lighting up the grassy hills with warm rays. A light wind blew, barely rustling the grass. A picnic basket open and half empty weighed down a corner of the red and blue blanket that lay on the side of the grassy knoll.

Two women lay on the blanket with arms around each other; eyes closed in tranquility. One, a blonde girl with an ivy tattoo sleeve, hugged an arm tight with a leg crossed over. The other lay with one hand behind her head of sleek black hair and her foot over the other. 

Lily’s shirt was slightly askew as she lay on the ground, letting her abdomen show. She breathed in deep, smelling the nearby clump of flowers that Phoebe had touched.

“Mmm.” Phoebe rolled closer, pressing her nose into Lily’s neck. “I haven’t been on a picnic in years. My mom loved to go one them all the time when I was little.”

“First time for me,” Lily admitted. “My parents never bothered.”

“Not even once?”

“Nah, my parents were hardly the loving type. Arranged marriage and all that.”

Phoebe pushed up on one elbow. “Arranged marriage in the working class? Since when?”

“Since my dad had money, and my mom couldn’t afford to move out.” Lily opened her eyes and gazed up at the field of blue above them. “Her parents wanted the best for her, but she was more into traveling than school, so they introduced her to a well off sailor and pushed her into marriage.”

“That sounds so old-fashioned. Granted my parents married for the money too, but they acted like a lovey couple. So what did your parents do together?”

Lily took a moment to think. “Not much. Mom would cook dinner. But they never went out to eat. Plus, the instant he knew I wasn’t his, everything went to shit. I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Not one good memory?”

“Mmm, maybe one. I always loved swimming in the caves off shore. I know, sounds dangerous, but nothing ever happened. Maybe Poseidon likes me.”

“Caves are neutral territory I’d think. I never see you swimming at camp or school.” Phoebe sat up and tugged on her blouse.

“It’s not the same thing. Besides, I’m usually too busy teaching at camp to go swimming.”

“I love watching you.”

“That sounds creepy, Phoebe.”

“But you’re so cool when you’re fighting. You show off your muscles and go through the movements slowly.” Phoebe ran her fingers down Lily’s arm. “I wanna see you in a bikini.”

“Not happening. Enough about me. What about you? What did you do as the kid of a famous rock star?”

“Oh, the usual. Photo shoots, expensive parties. I always found my way into the wine of course. Not that mom ever stopped me. She always said it was only right for me. I got into the hard stuff right before being moved into camp half-blood. My parents married after I was born, so I had it easy with that, but it’s a bit lonely being taken care of by a live-in sitter.”

Lily laughed. “Bet it was hard being around Mr. D then, since there’s no alcohol in camp.”

“Yeah, a little. But he was proud of me in his own way. Oh, I used to sneak out of the house with my friends and hang out by the mall.”

“I used to sneak out when I couldn’t sleep and sit by the water.”

“So boring,” Phoebe said. “Didn’t you do anything exciting?”

“You mean besides scare all the boys with my knife skills?”

“Yeah, stuff like that?”

“Not really. Sorry, but that was it.”

“You never had issues with the police?”

“No!” Lily answered, “Not all of us have no regard for the law.”

“I never said that,” Phoebe eased, but her grin said otherwise.

Lily poked Phoebe in the ribs. “Says the girl that loves trashing places for the fun of it. You start bar fights and expect me to finish them for you.”

“Only because you do. Okay, okay, I may be a little crazy, but in a good way.”

“There is no good crazy, just crazy.”

“C’mon, Lily. Don’t be like that.”

Lily rolled onto her side with her back to Phoebe. Phoebe pulled herself closer, putting an arm over Lily’s waist.

“Whatever it was like growing up, we’ve got all the time to figure out raising kids of our own,” Phoebe whispered.

“Excuse me!”


End file.
